Web analytics is becoming increasingly valuable in an effort to enhance websites and improve usage thereof. Such information can be valuable to, for example, estimate server load, determine advertising approaches, and identify areas of websites that are in need of redesign. To assist in the collection and analysis of online analytics data, some web analysis tools, such as the ADOBE ANALYTICS tool, have been developed that provide mechanisms to collect information regarding website usage and to manage analysis of the collected data. In this regard, web analysis tools can assist organizations in tracking, measuring, and viewing web analytics data.
Web analytics data can include various performance metrics that are utilized to measure and/or analyze performance of a website, or portion thereof. One commonly used metric to indicate webpage or website performance is a bounce rate. A bounce rate generally refers to a proportion (e.g., percentage, ratio, etc.) of users that enter a webpage within a website, but then navigate away from the website without viewing another webpage within the website. A bounce rate can be very useful for website optimization. For example, bounce rates can provide an indication to a website provider as to which webpages are the most “sticky” and which webpages may need to be revised to engage users to view additional webpages within the website. Because users can arrive at a webpage by any number of different sources (e.g., websites, webpages, etc.), it can be difficult and inefficient for website providers to identify reasons that users tend to enter a particular webpage and, thereafter, navigate away from the website without navigating to another webpage within the website.